User blog:Alpha654/The Battle for Geometry Dash Wiki
This'll be another forum game like Break the Chest. The thing is, the goal is to defeat Daniel Topala before he can destroy the Geometry Dash Wiki. Taking inspiration from the game RimWorld and the YouTuber CaptainSparklez. Story The story will start as a continuation of Random Forum Fight Round 21. Herobrine was never defeated. He's been planning an attack for months. After the army of Pigmen was defeated in CaptainSparklez's music video "Dragonhearted", he has an even bigger reason to invade the worlds: Revenge. And the first thing he does is to revive Daniel Topala. The invaders won't be just clones; this time, there'll be Blazes, Ghasts, Pigmen and Withers, an army rebuilt after the defeat. It'll be our job, as a team, to repel the invasion. Stats: Everyone starts with a Tier 1 Wooden Sword. You can gather resources to upgrade this sword, but you'll only have access to wood and clay at the beginning. Collecting wood or clay results in gaining 3 of the material. Using one material on a sword changes it into that material, and increases its tier by 1. '----' Every item has a base of 90 damage or 40 health. For every additional tier, the item will gain 5 damage or health. A weapon or armor piece can become up to Tier 60, for a maximum of 500 health or damage. The material tiers are listed here, from strongest to weakest. *Wood: 10 damage, 10 health *Clay: 15 damage, 15 health *Slate: 20 damage, 20 health *Sandstone: 20 damage, 20 health. *Marble: 20 damage, 20 health. *Limestone: 30 damage, 30 health. *Stone: 30 damage, 30 health *Granite: 50 damage, 50 health *Steel: 75 damage, 75 health *Silver: 50 damage, 50 health *Gold: 25 damage, 25 health *Jade: 25 damage, 25 health *Uranium: 85 damage, 85 health *Diamond: 100 damage, 100 health *Plasteel: 110 damage, 110 health Swords require 2 materials to craft, pickaxes take 3, and armor takes 10. Tools and Items: Basic Items: *'Wood - '''Basic material. Can create very weak tools, but a stick can do kind of well as a sword. *'Clay '- Basic material. Can create weak tools. ---- '''You need the following materials to craft a Clay Pickaxe:' *Wood x2 *Clay x3 The Clay Pickaxe must dry for 10 posts before it can be used. ---- 'You need a Clay Pickaxe or better in order to gather the following materials:' *'Slate '- Dull, chips easily. Can create weak tools. *'Stone' - Found just about everywhere. Can create somewhat weak tools. *'Limestone' - Somewhat basic material. Can create somewhat weak tools. *'Marble' - Easy to sculpt. Can create somewhat weak tools. *'Sandstone' - Chips easily, but soft. Can create weak tools. ---- 'You need a Stone Pickaxe to gather the following materials:' *'Granite' - A very hard stone. Can create somewhat strong tools. *'Compacted Steel' - Gives steel, an advanced resource for tools, when mined. Can create strong tools. *'Silver - '''The basic currency in RimWorlds. Can create somewhat strong tools. ---- Y'ou need a Granite Pickaxe to gather the following materials: *'''Gold - A very precious material. Can create weak tools. An alloy of Gold and Steel is used in Pigmen swords. *'Jade' - A beautiful stone. Can create weak tools. *'Uranium' - RimWorld variant. Known for usage in nuclear reactors. No, holding one won't hurt you. ---- 'You need a Steel Pickaxe to gather the following materials:' *'Diamond' - A very strong gem. Can create very strong tools. *'Compacted Plasteel' - A material from the Space Age. Can create very strong tools. ---- 'You need a Diamond Pickaxe to gather the following materials:' *'Compacted Machinery' - Awards 10 Components when mined. Components are high-end materials used to create machinery, and are otherwise crafted with lots of Steel. Enemies 'Herobrine's Army' Minecraft Zombie: '''Basic melee enemy. 100 health. Deals 5 damage. '''Minecraft Skeleton: '''Basic ranged enemy. 100 health. Deals 5 damage. '''Minecraft Spider: '''A quarter of your height, but just as scary as anything else. 80 health. Deals 10 damage. '''Minecraft Creeper: '''Kill it quick. 100 health. 90 explosive damage. '''Minecraft Enderman: '''The toughest enemy yet. 200 health. 20 damage. '''BOSS: Erebus: '''The first boss you'll face. Appears at Thread 2. 1000 health. 40 damage. '''Minecraft Vindicator: '''100 health. 25 damage. '''Minecraft Evoker: '''100 health. Summons Vexes. '''Minecraft Vex: '''50 health. 15 damage. Flying enemy. '''BOSS: Wither: '''Appears after defeating Malacoda. 2000 health. ---- '''Pigman Kingdom 'Appears immediately after defeating Erebus. Much more common in the Nether, the portal to which appears once the first Pigman spawns.' Soldier Pigman: '100 health. Deals 20 damage. '''Armored Pigman: '''150 health. Deals 25 damage. '''Flamethrower Pigman: '''200 health. Deals 50 damage. Attack from afar. '''Ghast: '''300 health. Deals 50 explosive damage. Flying enemy. '''Ghast Pilot: '''50 health. Appears when a Ghast is killed. Deals 10 damage. '''Blaze: '''Can appear wild or from a Pigman Flamethrower. 100 health. Deals 25 damage. '''Nether Ship: 1'000 health. Spawns Armored Pigmen, Soldier Pigmen, Flamethrower Pigmen and Brute Pigmen randomly. 'Brute Pigman: '''300 health. Deals 50 damage to 2 players at once. '''BOSS: Malacoda: '''Cannot leave the Nether. Flying enemy. 2000 health. Deals 75 explosive damage. '''Pigman Guard: '''500 health. Deals 35 damage. Appears after defeating Wither. Cannot leave the Nether. '''BOSS: Pigman Commander: '''2000 health. 75 damage. Cannot leave the Nether. Appears after defeating 5 Pigman Guards. Drops nothing. '''BOSS: UltraMech Pigman: '''2000 health. 75 damage. Appears along with Pigman Commander. Drops the Nether Star. '''Pigman King: '''100 health. No attack. Appears when Pigman Commander and UltraMech Pigman are defeated. Cannot leave the Nether. All pigmen cease to spawn and immediately die when he is killed. ---- 'Clone Army: 'Starts appearing at Thread 7.' Alpha654 Clone: '''100 health. Uses Magic-based attacks, inflicting players with different status effects as well as 20 base damage. '''MASTERFARKOS Clone: '''100 health. Deals 100 damage. '''Sweg Dragon Clone: '''100 health. Uses Dragon-based attacks, dealing 35 damage. '''Airtoum Clone: '''100 health. Uses Air-based attacks, and can undo actions done to it. 20 damage. '''Btd456Creeper Clone: '''100 health. Uses inhuman powers. 20 damage. '''Rifqitheflipper Clone: 100 health. 20 damage. Causes bleeding for 5 posts, dealing 3 damage per post. CookieCookieNomNom Clone: '1 health. Yep. It's literally just a cookie. '''RiddleguyGO! Clone: '''1 health. It's a fish. '''404 found Clone: '''100 health. Uses troll-based attacks, forcing the target to become enraged. '''Oiniteoderfla12 Clone: '''100 health. Uses fire-based attacks. 20 damage. '''EndermanR169 Clone: '''100 health. Can teleport. 20 damage. '''BOSS: TimewornKaiju Clone: '''Appears once 50 clones have been defeated. 5000 health. 100 damage. Drops the Dragon Scale. '''BOSS: CyanSkull Clone: '''Appears alongside TimewornKaiju Clone. 5000 health. 100 damage. Drops the Cyan Skull. ---- 'More info coming soon... Category:Blog posts